


Getting in Shape

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim exercises every single morning.  He has way too much time on his hands to think about Blair and how he feels about him, so exercising it is.  Blair is going to feel left out because Jim goes to the gym too much.  Oh, the tangled web they weave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting in Shape

Getting in Shape  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim exercises every single morning. He has way too much time on his hands to think about Blair and how he feels about him, so exercising it is. Blair is going to feel left out because Jim goes to the gym too much. Oh, the tangled web they weave.   
Warning: language   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen   
Word Count: 1474

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/gettinginshape_zpsxl3jh9o1.jpg.html)

Blair came out of his room to find the loft empty, once again. For three weeks, Jim had been going to the gym first thing in the morning and not including Blair at all. Quite the opposite. Jim was avoiding Blair at all costs. And it wasn’t like they worked in separate places now that Blair was a paid consultant for Major Crimes. Blair had no idea why it bothered him so much that Jim was working out so much every damned day. _Because you want to spend off time with him. Why are you trying to kid yourself?_

Blair went in, jumped in the shower and got ready for work. He never rode with Jim anymore. Maybe Jim was embarrassed of the rumors going around. People thought that Blair was Jim’s boy toy. Blair wished he was Jim’s boy toy. Jim wasn’t the type to think that would be a good idea. _Why do bi men always fall for the straight ones?_

*

Jim was in the shower and heard Megan Connor in the locker room. Jim was hoping he would have the room to himself while he got dressed. 

“Jim? When you’re done in there can I talk to you?”

Jim hurried up and began to dry off and wrapped the towel around himself. As he walked into the locker room he glared at Megan. 

“Do you think I could have some privacy to get dressed?” Jim asked. 

“Finish and we’ll have a chat across the street over coffee.”

“Megan, did it ever occur to you that the showers are just for guys?” Jim grumbled. 

“They are not. This is a unisex bathroom, shower and dressing room. If you can’t take it, tough. Grow up, Jim. Now, are you going to meet me across the street or not?”

Jim thought a moment and answered, unhappily, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Jim, take a shower at home so you’re not so grumpy. I can’t tell you what it’s about here. It has to be in private.”

“Excuse me, I’ve got to get ready for work,” Jim said as he headed for his locker. 

“I’ll tell you a secret if you take me for coffee this morning.”

Jim glanced over at her to see if she was teasing him, but he could see she was serious. “Fine, I’ll meet you at the diner across the street in ten minutes. Now, can I get dressed in private?”

“I’ll be waiting. Don’t stand me up, Ellison.”

Jim wondered what was going on, but didn’t have a clue. She must have heard some of the rumors going around and wanted to set Jim straight, so to speak. Blair was her best mate and she wouldn’t like rumors going around about him. Once Jim was dressed he left to walk over to the diner across the street. When he walked in to the place, it was dead. Megan had a booth and was drinking coffee. She smiled at him as to say hello. He found himself smiling back when he realized she didn’t seem angry at all. 

He slid into the booth across from her and whispered, “So what’s going on?”

Megan called out, “Becky, will you bring a cup of black coffee for my friend here?”

“Will do,” Becky replied and poured Jim a cup, carrying it over to the table. Jim was amazed that she didn’t spill a drop. She sat it down in front of him and asked, “Would you like some breakfast?”

“No, thank you. Just coffee, please.”

“Holler if you need refills,” Becky said as she walked away. 

Jim waited for her to get back over to the other side of the room and he asked, “All right, you have my attention. What’s wrong?”

“I think you need a lesson in watching people.”

Jim looked confused and said as much, “Explain.”

Someone at the station is in love with you and you’re not giving him the time of day. Why is that? Is it because he’s a guy?”

Jim blushed a deep scarlet red and whispered, “Who is in love with me?”

“How do you feel about two men together, Jim?”

“I’m bi, Megan, so I feel fine about that. I don’t advertise at the station because they frown on gay lifestyle.”

“Well, that’s sort of tough shit isn’t it? Why aren’t you asking him out?”

Jim shook his head to the left and back again. “Are you talking about Blair?”

“He wanted to spend mornings with you and you said no because you like your alone time while working out every fucking morning. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted, Jimbo? Making yourself and Sandy miserable?”

Jim smiled at her and said, “If you’re pulling my leg, I’ll hunt you down and kill you.”

“Why would I lie about a thing so serious? He’s in love, big time. His words, not mine.”

Jim took a sip of his coffee and thought a moment and said, “I wonder why he didn’t just talk to me.”

“Jimbo, he was going to talk to you. He asked if he could come along for workouts in the morning so he could spend time with you and see how you felt about him. But we both know how that ended. Now, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll talk to him tonight. It can’t be at work, Megan. Everyone is in our business already. I’d like to do it privately if you don’t mind.”

She smiled and almost lit up the room. “Sounds good to me. Just be nice to him today. You’ve been quite the butthead, lately.”

“I promise, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The two friends sat chatting about Blair as they drank their coffee until it was time to go to work. Jim paid for the coffee and left a fat tip for the sweet girl that refilled their coffee three times. Becky was very good at her job. And Jim was going to try and notice people more often now.

*

Blair walked into the bullpen and asked Rafe, “Have you seen Jim?”

“He’s getting cozy with Megan Connor. They’ve been over across the street for some time.”

Blair looked confused. “Across the street?”

Brown ruffled Blair’s hair and answered, “The coffee shop, Hairboy.”

At that moment, Megan and Jim walked into the bullpen. Jim smiled at Blair and asked, “Ready to greet the day, Chief?”

Blair shook his head a little in confusion, again. “Why are you in such a good mood?”

“Maybe because my partner finished most of my paperwork yesterday and today looks like a great day so far,” Jim replied. 

Blair noticed that Jim didn’t seem angry or anything else. He was in a very good mood.

Jim looked at Blair and realized Blair was confused. “Chief, can I talk to you in the break room?”

“Sure, man.” Blair followed Jim into the break room and watched Jim close and lock the door. 

“Why did you lock it, man?”

“I don’t want to be interrupted by the idiots from the bullpen. I want to talk to you about dating.”

“You’re dating someone new?” Blair asked, trying not to sound upset. 

“I’m going to be if it’s all right with you,” Jim said, smiling. 

Blair finally got it. “You’re going to be dating me? What brought this on?”

Jim started to laugh and said, “Megan got tired of both of us being dumb shits and took matters into her own hands. How would you like to have dinner tonight after we’re done here?”

“I would love to, thank you.”

Jim smiled one of his best fuck me smiles and it made Blair hard instantly. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Ellison.”

“I think it’s going to be fun, Blair.”

“Me too. Let’s get busy so the day can fly by,” Blair suggested. 

“I’ll be bringing up the rear, Chief. And what a nice rear you have.”

Blair laughed all the way back into the bullpen and knew this was the best day in a long time. He stopped at Megan’s desk and kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Megan.”

“You’re welcome, Sandy. You’re my best mate.”

“Not so much anymore, Megan,” Blair said laughing all the way to his desk. Megan laughed too. 

Jim just knew he was going to have his hands full. And that was all right with him. 

The end


End file.
